1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to an image display apparatus including an electron-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a flat image display apparatus in which electrons emitted from electron-emitting devices are irradiated to phosphors, whereupon the phosphors generate light to display an image. In such an image display apparatus, the interior is held at a high vacuum state. If gas is generated inside the image display apparatus and pressure is increased, the electron-emitting devices can be adversely affected and, as a result, the image display apparatus cannot be manufactured in a satisfactory manner.
In view of such a situation, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-251729 proposes a structure in which a getter is deposited on wirings within an image display region of the image display apparatus, with an insulating layer interposed therebetween.